


You may have my body, but you won't have my mind

by nickephoros19



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Don't Read This, F/M, Hate Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, Taemin's monologues are best to write because he has same lame sense of humour as i do, casino - Freeform, hostage, i don't even know how to play the poker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickephoros19/pseuds/nickephoros19
Summary: SHINee's portraited as group of thieves, which can control the time thanks to old chronoclock. During their next robbery in the casino, the reader gets involved and she is taken as unique hostage to their basement because of the interest of one of members.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loves, it's my first fanfiction work ever so please, don't go hard on me, I'm just ordinary *cough* genius, original, funny af, cool as hell & heavenly hot *cough* human who tries to write and express itself.

The Black Mercedes slowly went to dark empty underground garage. As it reached the main space created from big heavy blocks of concrete, all the lamps litted with ill white light throwing scary shadows at the cold place. The car stopped in the middle of the garage and five mens covered in black got swiftly out of the car. There wasn't any good use of this old piece of garbage and they had to destroy the whole evidence of their presence after all, so when Jonghyun has unlocked the trigger, Taemin was already prepared to press the button on the remote control, when the voice of Kibum stopped him.

“Wait a sec, maknae I almost forget something!“ shouted as he hurried to front passenger seat. He quickly took their precious silver piece of art and threw it one meter above his head to briskly catch it into his leather glove back. „It's not just something and stop playing with it Kibum, It has very delicate complicated mechanism and it's unrepairable.“ „Except for you Jonghyun, except for you“ said Ki with mischief written on his face.

„Stop fucking around, we have some work here, don't we? The calm but strong voice of leader has scared them a little, he was able to seefrom the way how they shook with shoulders when they heard him. „Taemin, are you ready?“ „Just give me an order.“ „Good, we are prepare, Minho?“Jinki talked to small transmitter „Yes?“ „In the middle of the fifth round, start coundown, then turn on the clockwork“ „Yes, anything else?“ „Don't get the casino into bankrupt straightway after one game.“ „Know me, cannot promise that“ chuckled Minho  
„Okay guys, let's the fun begin!!“ cheered Kibum from behind. Jinki's eyes rested on the maknae's back. 

„Taemin press the button.“


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting with equanimity near dark wooden table with few of persons next to you. From your spot you had pefect view of the current situation. You could observing other players without notice, putting their cards on the velvet surface with shaking hands, nervously as they didn't know what to expect next. Now it was your turn. These men and women, they were quite easy to read. You knew their tactics from earlier games, it wasn't hard at all to find out the way how their logic and thinking worked, so you could simply play some rounds then grab the money and leave as you were used to. 

But o obvoiusly not today. Everything went smoothly until that foreigner joined the game. At first you thought that he would be son of some businessman, who wanted to try his fortune in one, maybe two rounds. You didn't even hope how much wrong you were.

In first round you were definetly sure that you are going to win because you had Full House, but your smile immidietly disappeard when he came out into the open with Royal Flush. „How the fuck?!“ you murmured but he had already that self-satisfied half grin on his face. 

You couldn't believe it, so you raised the stakes in the second round to realize if it was just the luck of the beginner. And he beat you again. You didn't much care if you'll win or lose, what drove you crazy was the fact that he was completly unpredictable. You were already tried your best to catch up with him, counting the cards on the table and forseeing which card is coming next. But you didn't have any opportunity.

He was quick, it almost looked like he didn't make any decisions, he just put random card on the table and waited for next steps from other players. This continued in the third and the fourth round.  
And he won them both. 

As the fifth round began, he put his tanned hand into his pocket in order to také out small silver pocket clock. He looked at it, pressed the top of the clock and then put it back to th pocket of his suit. 

He called for the manager and asked him to exchange his chips for money. Manager nodded snd told him that the servants with money will be right here.  
„You won't wait to the end of the round mister?“ You asked him with soft voice that hid the aversion to this man. He wasn't ugly, to be honest his looks were quite pleasant and charismatic but you didn't like that dangerous black eyes of his. „I'm too quite disappointed but unfortunately I have some other business to také care about“ he said and winked at you.

You have seen the servants coming back from safe when an ears tearing noise filled the room. Without even small clue what was going on, you nimbly arose from your seat and wanted to run to the emergency exit when you realized that your body froze on the place and you weren't able to move. The last thing you remembered was the appearence of new four masculine silhouttes and then you fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

„Minhooo!!! We are here!“ screamed Kibum with the sparks of excitment in eyes. The whole scene looked like some silent movie from the decadent era. The room was in total chaos as players and servants tried to escape from casino. The money were thrown in the air as high as the colorful amounts of chips.

Right now the time was theirs. Kibum was playing with running servant's limbs, turning them into the strangest angles and positions, causing himself and Jin Ki to burst out laughting. Meanwhile, Taemin was pretending to be the one of the players, he stole the winning cards from each member, then smiled triumphantly to frozen players as he came out with Four of Kind, Straight Fush and Royal Flush consecutively. With such a deserved victory he grabbed all the money from table and started to stuff them into bag.

„Where's Jonghyun?“ called Minho, still comfortably seated in black leather-covered chair.  
„He went ahead, to prepare the bomb. He said he needed little more time because the first titanium door have special unlocking, which can only be opened with the right combination of binary code, and he also said something about hacking the whole system and so on. You know I'm tactician not hacker, I stopped to listen when he was starting to explain the complicated process, but anyway if he won't enter the combination correctly, it will send tip-off to police station and we are literally fucked up.“

„Yeah I guess we are...“ thought Minho out loud. „Omo omo Minhoe, what's with that long face of yours? Don't tell me that the king of gamble has lost his game?“ smirked Taemin while he tried to take down the golden jewelry of old lady in front of him.  
„Finall!“ he murmured but as soon as he has checked the embossing number he threw it away with „Pff it's not even bijouterie.“ „Mind your own business and concentrate yourself on important things!“  
„But human's failure and grief are important things to me, particularly when it comes to you.“ mocked the maknae.  
„ Oh do you know what? Shut up and die.“ requested him, obviously very pissed.  
„As your majesty wishes!“ bowed Taemin and went to look for another treasures.

„Or maybe it's because of woman.“ suggested Kibum innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

"Woah wait wait that can't be, he may have handsome appearance but his emotional level equals to rock," laughed taemin at his own joke," cmon guys take it logically, we spend most of our time in base, planning next targets and eating kimchi, and now ypu are teling me that Minho has girlfriend? Ass if pfff."

"I didn't exactly mean girlfriend Tae. For God sake are you blind, look across the table. What do you see?" asked Kibum with obvious annoyance in voice.

"Ohh I see now, couldn't you show me earlier? It is Gucci on her neck right? Very charming. I'm going to pick you up too baby, just give me a second." sang Maknae in flirty tone. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are going to pick up here? Don't you even dare to look at her again" hissed Minho

"Is this jealousy what I see?" Kibum gave michievous smirk to Jinki comment but didn't say anything. 

"Minho of course I have to look back, don't you see the real piece of art?! I fell in love on first sight, such a delicate surface, it should be forbidden to even touch it" 

"Of course it will be forbidden for you to touch her, I was playing the poker game with her all night and after we are done here I'm taking HER with ME!" Minho was basically yelling now 

All members incredulously uttered in unison "WHAT?"

 

 

Jonghyun has already opened the save. A few of commands on keybord plus his own hacking software, the two thick metal desks easily separated as if the door was welcoming him.  
"Dammit it only needs some milk white fog coming out of the save and it's perfect." praised yourself  
He ran to tell the boys that the loot is ready but when he entered the room instead of organized robbering he found his four members arguing like old ajummas from the suburbs.

"What do you mean you are taking her with us?" We have rules and we have never taken any hostages and we won't start with it neither today nor next time! Aiish you're so troublemaking." leader scolded that reckless idea

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I announced it to you, that's difference" spitted back Minho

"Okay let's say I allow you to do it but what then hmm? Who will give her food and get her clothes? Who will take proper care of her? Or are you going just to lock her up in one of our storage room, using and playing with her, then throw her away like some garbage?!! Please tell me I''m dying of curiosity!" This time even the cool Jinki reached his level of calmness

"I can give her the clothes guys! You know I'm obsessed with good brands and she even has style, look at that necklace! Jinki don't be so harsh." Taemin persuaded the leader with puppy eyes. 

"Tae you are completely out of point just shut up okay" Taemin gave him the "dog disappointed" look but didn't say anything

"Guys I don't want to disturb your discusion but we are slightly running out of time. I have already opened the save but in 10 minutes the chronoclock will stop. We have to immidiately go to roof and called for helicopter otherwise we are all screwed up." suggested Jonghyun, who in the meantime was able to pack all the money and get ready for leave. Other members did quickly the same only Minho went back to table, move the chair before you out of his way.   
He placed one hand beneath the back of your knees and the second one around the upper back to lift you and carry you bridal style. With your frame in his arms he leaded to the nearest staircase in order to get to the top of the building in time. 

When the pilot finally arrived, he got in, still holding you as firmly as he did during the whole way back to base. He wasn't sure what will happen after you wake up but one thing he knows for certain. He would make you his. Even if you will try to refuse or escape from him. You will be his, no matter what.


End file.
